


Talk To Us Brucie!

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: Ageplay [1]
Category: Avengers, Captian America - Fandom, Hulk - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Brian Banners A+ Parenting, Crying, Daddy!Steve, F/M, Fighting headspace, Headspace, Little!Bruce, Littles Are Known, M/M, daddy!Tony, mentions of abuse, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: “Bruce?” Tony said firmly, Bruce Tensed. “Have you ever taken the test?” Of at all possible, He tended more.“Well I uh-.. no okay I havnt!” Bruce spilled out the words.





	1. Bruce have you ever took the test?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired but don’t wanna sleep so here! Have this crap

 

 

“Jarvis were is Bruce?” Tony asked as him and Steve looked around their floor but couldn’t find Bruce. Steve, Tony and Bruce shared a floor as sometimes Bruce would have a nightmare of Tony wouldn’t get enough sleep so Steve decided that they would share one floor but also have their own floor if they needed time alone. That was also how floor 35 got added to the tower after about 7-10 months. But they almost always say when they were going to leave the floor to go somewhere else or how long if they don’t want to say. Bruce said neither of those things. In fact, The last time Steve and Tony saw the not that type of doctor, was before they nodded off, and Bruce looked distracted by something then so Tony and Steve were slightly worried about where the scientist could be. 

“He is in his private floor, sir. Doing lab work in his bedroom from what I saw on the camera” Jarvis replied, and yes. Tony did put cameras in Bruce’s room. But you don’t know that. 

“Little bugger, alright thank you Jarvis” Tony said and went to the elevator, Steve following him without a word. He would question Tony on the ‘Cameras’ later. 

When they got to Bruce’s floor, Tony wasn’t afraid to storm into Bruce’s room. 

“Why did you leave without putting a note?” Tony said, for anyone other than the people who live in the god forsaken tower, would think he had his famous ‘I’m Tony Stark and I give no fucks’ look plastered onto his face but in reality, he was angry, and scared, and relieved, but mostly angry. Not majorly angry like he is at Ross or Killian, (those fucking pricks) just angry.

But apparently, Bruce got the wrong message and the look of terror was filled into his hazel (sometimes green) eyes. 

“I- I’m sorry, you tw-two were napping and I just- I- I just wanted to- to” Bruce couldn’t get his words out. The fear in his eyes turning to tears. Silent, sad and scared tears. That didn’t want to fall. Not in front of them! 

“Save it. I don’t want to- Bruce? Shit are you crying?” Tony took notice of the scientists glassy eyes and sat next to him on the bed, hugging him. Steve was now at his other side, rubbing his back. Up and down, up and down. 

“I’m- I’m fine...” Bruce mumbled. He wasn’t fine. And Tony and Steve knew it. Both could see it. 

“No your not, Bruce. Can you please talk to us?” Tony said softly. He looked at Bruce (well all he could really see was a mess of dark brown curles as they were still hugging) and then up and Steve, who had Bruce’s Starkpaf that had a website on it about- what the fuck was that?! 

Bruce saw that Steve had the Starkpad and quickly snatched it, hugging it screen down to his chest. Like a baby would with a toy. 

From what Tony saw on the Starkpad was that Bruce was on a website saying ‘How to fake your clarification test’ and that just made Tony’s head hurt. With what? He did not know himself if he was honest! 

He never believed Bruce was a neutral the day he met him. The way he sometimes waves his arms when he gets excited (It was rare but Tony saw it happen once and god was it adorable) the way he sucks him thumb when he sleeps, (He has slept with Tony and Steve on their shared floor after he had a nightmare and Tony saw it as he was always the last to sleep in their little group of three)the way he talked from time to time: he would sometimes have a lisp, sometimes not. Sometimes stick his tongue out while he was listening to something and/or someone. He just had little written all over himself. 

Steve and Tony were definitely sure they were neutrals and Tony had taken the test 4 times (The 4th time the nurse said he might even be able to become a caregiver if he gave it a few years) and Steve got at least 20 nurses checking up on him every 10 seconds back in ww2 and they were the professionals so he was sure as well. But Bruce, they didn’t even know if he took the test. He never really talked about it now that Tony thought about it for second. 

“Bruce.” Tony finally said, breaking the silence. He didn’t miss how Bruce tensed at his name being said with the firm tone Tony used “Have you ever taken the test before or after the assemble of the Avengers?” He had to ask. 

“Well I uh-.. no. No I havnt okay? But I’m sure I’m not a little if that’s what your talking about!” He pulled away from the hug and played with the stray strings of wool on his hoodies arm. 

“Are you sure?” It was Steve’s turn to speak, to which Bruce tensed even more at. As if he now released Steve was in the room.

”Y- Yes! I’m- I’m not little! I know I’m not!” Bruce flailed his arm a bit. Like a small child would.

“You don’t know that Bruce. Your smart but not smart in the whole headspace thing.” Steve said, tapping Bruce’s forehead lightly at the word ‘headspace’. Tony grinned a bit at it, but no one noticed.

“Yeah well I- ugh! I’m not taken that test!” Bruce stood up and started to pace the room, still playing with the stray stings of wool. 

“Why not?” Tony demanded as he stood up to. Steve kept sitting. 

“Because I- I just don’t want to!” Bruce shouted. And god do he remind both Tony and Steve if a toddler throwing a tantrum about not getting candy or having to go to sleep. 

“Your taking it.” Steve said, pointing at finger at Bruce before he could reply. 

“I’m no-“ 

“Ah no. Yes you are and you have no say in this matter. Tony, call Anne and ask her if she could fill us in for the test as soon as possible.” Steve wasn’t a demanding type of guy but how he said the words made Tony instantly grab him phone from his pocket and call Anne, who was the lady who did Tony’s last test. As he called her, He stared at Bruce, who stared back but his lip quizering slightly, his eyes still glassy. Daring to fall. 

“Hay Anne! Was wondering if you had any free time to do the clarification test on Brucie bear...? Yeah he hasn’t been tested... today. He just said.. yes I promise I will.. today would be best.. oh great! Yeah 9:30 is good.. alright see you later, bye bye love you!” Tony hung up. “9:30. Your going. and I don’t want to hear another complaint about this. You have around 15 minuets Bruce.” Tony said, his voice going soft at the last part. 

Bruce just stared at them both, shock and annoyance and confusion and.. something else. But Tony couldn’t describe it. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Test

 

 

Anne had come to Bruce’s floor to do the test, as Bruce wasn’t the first person she has had to test who didn’t want to be little, so now Anne was set up in the living room, she had one big bag with books and board games like puzzles on it and in the other, her computer and some other normal ‘doctor check up’ equipment. 

Bruce was sat on one of the sofas, Steve and Tony next to him. Anne was on the other, smaller, chair. 

“Okay so Bruce, I’m gonna need you to strip, okay?” Anne said softly. At that, Bruce whined and hid his face into Steve’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay Brucie, it’s only for a little while. I promise” Steve wasn’t so sure about it as the neutral tests didn’t take long on him and he didn’t know if they still did the same with a when he got tested, but he doesn’t remember having to strip. 

“Okay..” He mumbled and tools of his clothes, feeling vulnerable and weak and stupid and useless and- 

Tony siezed his wrist as Bruce dug his nails into his arm. Tony had seen Bruce do it before and god did it look painful. 

“Thank you Bruce, now I’m going to show you two books. And you are going to tell me what one you want Tony to read to you” Anne said as she grabbed two books. One was Winnie the Pooh and the other was a science book. Bruce loves science but he has already read that book ages ago, so he pointed for the Winnie the Pooh book. “Excellent Bruce, Tony, could you please read it to Bruce and Steve, could you comfort Bruce as well?” The both nodded and soon enough, Bruce was in Steve’s lap, Steve rubbing his back as Tony read about the time piglet lost Eeyores tail and felt bad about it. 

After the book, Bruce felt a bit upset that it was over. He actually really enjoyed Tony reading the book- Wait what was he saying?! Bruce wasn’t little! 

“Great job guys, Now Bruce I want you to finish this puzzle for me. All by yourself, okay? Oh and you can put your clothes on now” She smiled as she grabbed a 1000 piece puzzle from her bag as Bruce got changed back into his clothes. Bruce took the puzzle and did it on the coffee table. 

After a while, Bruce started to eat angry and irritated and his eyes went glassy and he started to cry silently, Steve saw and was going to get up and help, only to be stopped by Anne in the process with a hand on his knee gently. She looked at him and shook her head, turning back to Bruce. 

Bruce started kicking him legs a bit now, almost hitting the coffee table. He started to whine in annoyance and just gave up, pushing himself away from the puzzle so he was slouched down on the sofa. 

“What’s wrong Bruce?” Anne asked in a sweet tone, typing something up on her computer. 

“Can’t- can’t do it!” He kicked his leg again, whining in displeasure. 

“Maybe Steve and Tony can help you, right guys?” Anne smiled at them, who smiled back. 

“Of course Brucie! All you have to do is ask!” Tony ruffled his hair and they finished the puzzle together. 

“Okay now this one goes.. there! Go on Brucie, place it down” Tony passed him the last piece and kissed his head, making Bruce blush slightly and place it down. 

“Yay! High five!” Steve and Bruce High fived and Bruce smiled softly. The picture was a winter wonderland! 

“Good job Bruce! And Tony and Steve, you three did a great job!” Anne smiled. “So from what I have saw today, Bruce. You are in fact a little” Anne said, making Bruce’s face go pale. what no! 

“Are- are you sure I’m not like a neutral or something? Because I- I can’t be a little!” Bruce stuttered out, his hands started to shake. Tony saw, grabbed them and squeezed. 

“I’m sorry Bruce but it is clear that you have a little space. I’m sorry.” Anne said calmly, she had dealt with people like Bruce before, once someone was way worst than Bruce. 

“No- no I- I’m not! No!” Bruce kicked his leg and shook his head, crossing his arms around himself. Tony brought Bruce into his lap and rocked him. 

“Steve, could you do all the paperwork please? There is no way in hell that my baby is being left alone right now.” Tony said. Steve grinned at Tony as he said ‘my baby’. 

“He is actually mine” He said, standing up with Anne to go sign the paperwork. 

“So I’m guessing that means you two want to be his caregivers?” Anne said, smiling. Now this hasn’t happened before. 

“You guessed correctly” he smiled at her back. 

“Well then, follow me to get the paperwork for your adoption.” They went into the elevator and went down to floor 25, were they got the paperwork and Steve signed for both Tony, himself and Bruce. They all knew each other’s signatures. 

When they got back, Bruce was sitting across the sofa facing Tony with his legs crossed. Tony was sitting more ‘adult like’ and was playing peekaboo with their new baby. 

“Boo!” Tony said, lifting his hands from his eyes and smiling. Bruce giggled and snorted at that, making Tony laugh in awe at his little piggy laugh. Bruce didn’t normally laugh like that. 

“We are back” Steve said, smiling at the scene. 

Bruce turned around quickly and blushed, pulling his legs around so he was facing the tv. Tony looks confused at Bruce for a while before Anne came over to him to whisper 

“It will take some time for him to get used to. For now if he fights it, baby him more and more. We also found out that he is 1 and a half years old, so I hope you don’t mind babysitting” She smiled slightly at that. 

“Okay thank you” Tony whispered back, turning his attention back to Bruce and pulling him into his lap, blowing air onto the back of his neck, making him scrunch his neck up and giggling. 

Steve came over to them and sat in Bruce’s old seat. Steve rubbed Bruce’s leg soothingly, already knowing what Tony and Anne were whispering about. 

“So now that we know your age Bruce, I would advise you all to go out and get some little equipment like teddy’s and what not. If you need anything, call me and I will help you. I need to go now but Bruce, promise me you won’t fight your headspace. That can make you even younger if you do, got it?” Anne said, to which Bruce nodded slowly, looking at his hands. “Good boy, bye bye now guys” Anne grabbed her stuff and left, after Steve and Tony said their own goodbyes. 

Bruce was still sat in Tony’s lap and was actually quite comfortable. 

“Have Brucie, do you want to look online for some things?” Tony asked in a soft tone that made Bruce feel sick to his stomach. 

Bruce shook his head no, to which Steve and Tony received looks from each other. 

“‘Ired” Bruce yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

“Okay baby, lets get you upstairs into our shared bed and we can snuggle and sleep in their” Steve said, getting up and then putting his hand out for Bruce to take. He did but didn’t except it when he got put onto Steve’s hip and carried to the elevator. Bruce struggled a bit but it was no use. Bruce was a lot less stronger than Steve and his mind going fuzzy didn’t help. 

When they got to their floor, Bruce expected to be put down but apparently, Steve didn’t want to do he took Bruce into the bedroom and laid him down. Tony laid down next to him and put Bruce’s head onto his shoulder. Steve came in with a drink of water and another full of- was that milk?! 

“Only if you want it Brucie” Steve said softly as he saw the look on Bruce’s face. Steve placed the milk onto the side next to the water and cuddled next to Bruce. 

After a while, all three of them fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

When Bruce woke up, he was between headspaces and thirsty. 

Bruce sat up slightly, seeing the drinks. Now Bruce had to make a choice, he would drink the milk or the water. But Bruce wasn’t little! He didn’t have to drink milk and be babied, so he leant over Steve and took the water. When he placed the water back down, two strong arms pulled him back onto their chest, one hand in his hair and the other rubbing circles on his tummy- stomach. 

“Hello baby, have a nice nap?” Tony coo’d in his ear as Bruce rubbed his eye with his fist and yawned “Oh big yawn, baby is still tired I see” He smiled slightly.

”’m not a b’by” Bruce mumbled as he curled into Tony’s chest, his cheek on the arc reactor that could be seen from his thin shirt.

”Oh no, your my strong brave big boy, right Brucie” Tony kissed the top of his baby’s head and then, Bruce snapped. 

“Look Tony” Bruce shot up and got off of Tony’s chest “I know what your trying to do and it’s not going to work, you know why? Because I’m not a little and the test was wrong!” The shouting woke up Steve. 

“What-.. what’s goin’ on? Brucie?” Steve rubbed his eyes and sat up as Tony sat up and leant against the headboard, Steve leaning on his elbows. 

“Dont call me that! I’m- I’m not Li-little!” The distress was making Bruce slip even more- but he wasn’t little. He didn’t need what other people needed because he wasn’t little! 

“Aww Brucie, c’mere” Steve hugged Brucie tightly, making them both lay down. One arm just under Bruce’s bottom and the other hand in his mess of curls. 

“Not- not little” He whined, shaking his head. Then Tony had an idea. 

“Bruce, how about we make a deal. As soon as you stop fighting your headspace, the second you let us take care of you, I promise we can have a Netflix binge watch together” He said as he rubbed his back. 

Bruce thought about the offer for a second, he wanted to take it up but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let his headspace (which he totally and utterly didn’t have like at all) through. He did once, and he swore down on his life that he would never go through that same pain again. 

So Bruce shook his head and Both Steve and Tony’s smile faded. Something was up, Big Bruce (Yes, that’s what he was called now) would never pass the offer to binge watching. 

“Well, I didn’t say you have to decide now. Now c’mon, I think sleepy baby is hungry” Tony sat up and took Bruce with him on his hip. Bruce squirmed as he realised he wasn’t going to be put on the floor and Steve chuckled at him. 

“I think my big strong boy is a squirmy big strong boy” Tony said, blowing air onto Bruce’s neck, making him scrunch up his neck and hold in his giggles from the ticklish sensation. 

They got to the kitchen and Tony places Bruce in a chair. Thank god Is wasn’t a highchair. 

“Hay Tones, think we might have to get a high chair for the baby boy” Steve said as he sat next to Bruce, placing a purple plain bib around his neck. Bruce tried to stop him but Steve was stronger and grabbed both his wrists but not to hard it would hurt his baby and placed them on his lap. When Steve was done, he gave a warning glare at the baby that had ‘If you try to take that bib off, young man, there will be consequences’ writing all over and he let go of Bruce’s wrists, to which the instantly started to try and take the bib off without them noticing. He didn’t need a fucking bib. 

“You think so Steve?” Tony called back to the super soldiers from the stove as he started to make eggs. 

“Oh I know so, your a little messy eater ain’t you, big strong baby boy” Steve Coo’d, to which Bruce blushed and ducked his head. He hadn’t got caught Thank god. But then, a question popped into Bruce’s head. Were they going to spank him? He really hoped they wouldn’t, he had it done before (adult and child) and it hurt. Another reason to hide this side of him. 

Bruce looked down at the floor and whimpered, to which Steve sprung into action. 

Steve wrapped his arms around the baby and placed him in his lap, hushing him quietly in his ear. 

“Hay baby shhh it’s okay, daddy is here to protect you, I promise baby shhh” He rocked them both from side to side soothingly. 

Bruce sniffled and pulled the Bib off, good thing was Steve didn’t noti- 

“Hay, put that back on please” He said chuckling. Bruce didn’t know what had happened in his mind but he gave the bib to Steve, who looked at the baby and smiled brightly. 

“Hello there silly boy! Fancy seeing you here” He chuckled and took the bib and placed it around Bruce’s neck once more. From the Stove, Tony was watching and smiling. Steve smiled back at him and Bruce followed his line of sight, now looking at Tony with big brown eyes. 

“Hello their big strong boy! Where did you go? We thought me and daddy lost you!” He joked, making Bruce smile and- holy fuck, giggle. 

Bruce put his arms out to Tony for him to be picked up. Tony chuckled and quickly went over to Steve and Bruce and took Bruce onto his hip, winking at Steve as he did. 

“So Baby boy, after breakfast what do you wanna do.. maybe, Netflix?” Tony said and continued to make the eggs, the baby boy tucking his head into the crook of his neck and nodded. 

“Ne’flits, Baba” He yawned again, and watched as his baba made food. But he didn’t see Tony beaming and smirking at Steve with a ‘I’m Baba, and your not’ smirk. To which the super soldier pretended to be hurt by and place a hand over his heart. 

He loved his new little family. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I havent Posted on this work for like ages and being the dummy I am, started like 201749164 other new ones XD so I need ur help to comment some suggestions for what should happen because idk man XD

 

 

After breakfast, the small family went into the living room, Steve and Tony on the sofa and Bruce in the middle of them. 

“So baby boy, whatcha wanna watch?” Tony said, playing with his baby’s curls as Jarvis put on Netflix. Bruce shrugged and leaned into Tony’s side. 

“Peppa” Bruce mumbled, putting his thumb into his mouth.

”Alright then, Jarvis, you heard the boy” Tony said as Steve placed Bruce onto his lap, rubbing his tummy soothingly. 

* 

After what felt like the 1000th episode of Peppa Pig, Bruce fell asleep in Steve’s lap. 

“Tony, now that Bruce is asleep, think we should look online for some little stuff for Bruc?” Steve said as he got up and took Bruce into the bedroom, laying the baby boy onto the bed and then coming back into the living room and sitting next to Tony, who had a starkpad in hand. He nodded and went onto a little website. On it were onesies, pacifiers, high chairs, blankets and everything that Bruce would need. 

Bruce slept for about 1-2 hours so it gave Steve and Tony some time to order what they needed. They got 2 Captain America onesies, 2 Iron Man onesies, a Hulk High Chair, At least 15 pacifiers, A bunch of soft looking diapers, A few bibs, some shorts, pants, shirts, socks and shoes, an insane amount of teddy’s and toys, an adult sized crib that they thought Bruce would love as it was light yellow wood and had a MobileMe attached to it with all the avengers as cartoons, and just anything that Steve and Tony thought Bruce would enjoy while little. 

Just after Tony clicked ‘buy’ a soft sniffle was heard from the doorway. Both Steve and Tony turned around to see the sleeply, crying silently, Bruce. "Well goodmorning, did baby have a good nap?" Steve sat up and placed Bruce on his hip, Bouncing him slightly, to which the baby giggled. It was then that Steve felt the slight wetness from the diaper and nodded slowly to himself. Tony got the message as he appeared next to Steve, pinching Bruces cheek playfully. 

"Hay babes, your a bit wet right now, so how about me and Steve change you then we can watch something on the Tv or on Netflix?" Tony said as softly as he could to the baby, trying not to make him upset. Planned failed as Bruce realised the wet diaper and let out a sob. 

"Ohh baby, ots okay shh calm down" Steve bounced the baby as he brought him into their shared bedroom. Tony had made sure to have at least 2 packs of diapers were on each floor just in case littles came to visit. I say visit because no one in the tower (Apart from Bruce now) Was a little. 

Upon realising he was being placed onto the bed to get a diaper change, Bruce started to squirm around, trying to get away from Steve before he could pull his pants down. Steve started to Coo as he tried to get Bruce changed quickly and without hurting him. Soon enough, Tony came back into the bedroom from the bathroom with a fresh diaper in hand. He took over Steves place as Steve started to talk to Bruce. 

“Hay Brucie Bear! Look!” Steve grabbed a pillow from higher up the bed and whacked himself with it, making Bruce look at him, now wriggling and lightly kicking Tony’s arms to get him to stop but still watching Steve. Steve saw that he wasn’t moving so much and hit himself again, this time making Bruce giggle quietly. “See baby! Now Tony?” He grinned as as Bruce nodded. Steve then whacked Tony over the head, earning a full in giggle from Bruce. 

“Ouchies!” Tony said in a baby tone, as he grabbed the pillow with one hand and hit Steve with it while the other worked on slipping the diaper onto Bruce, who only giggled more at his daddys. Soon enough, Tony was handsfree and he whacked Steve again with the pillow, making Steve almost fall over. Bruce laughed at them both as he sat up and leant on his elbows. When he sat up though, he realised the diaper was showing and he broke down in tears again. 

At the Sounds of his baby’s crying he went over to the baby and hugged him tightly, Steve then sat next to him and rubbed his back. “Ohh baby boy, it’s okay. We are both very proud of you for using your diaper” Tony cooed as he kissed his baby’s curls. Steve nodded in agreement 

“Of course we are, Tony! How could no one be proud of that cute face” Steve pinched Bruce’s cheek and he squealed and hid his blushing face into the super soldiers shoulder. 

Tony cooed and ran his hands through the baby’s hair. Steve started to rock them both slowly, kissing the baby’s curls and then Tony’s hand. 

Tony smiled and kissed Steve on the cheek, and putting his arms around both his husband and baby, swaying with Steve as Bruce smiled at them softly and started to play with the front of Tony’s shirt.

*

The toys and whatnot arrived the next day. Bruce was little (Again, with a bit of a fight this morning but nothing that Steve and Tony couldn’t handle) and drawing in one of Steve’s old sketchebooks he never uses anymore that still had a few pages left for Bruce to colour. Well, it wasn’t really colouring as he was using writing pens and Steve’s old drawing pencils to make squiggles, zig zags and shapes, babbling happily as he did. It wasn’t until Jarvis put his voice to use and started to talk 

“Mr Rogers, the delivery guy for Bruce’s gifts is riding the elevator this second” The posh British voice said and Bruce looked up from his drawing, of what could’ve been Caps shield if you looked at it from an angle, in confusion as the Ai spoke. 

“Alright. Thanks Jarvis!” Steve said and say up, setting his book aside and going over to the elevator. Was daddy leaving? Bruce didn’t want daddy to leave! Baba was in the shower, and Bruce wasn’t the best at speaking in his headspace so he wouldn’t be able to tell Baba where Dady went! 

Bruce whimpered and crawled over to Daddy’s leg, clinging to it and not letting go as he gripped the blue writing pen. Steve looked down at the sudden weight around his leg and patted Bruce’s curls 

“You alright there, baby boy?” Daddy picked the baby up, who whined and shook his head. If only he could tell daddy he didn’t want him to leave! If only he wasn’t a stupid dumb baby and just knew how to speak. “Oh baby what’s wrong? Diapey change?” Steve cooed and Felt Bruce’s diaper. Nope, completely dry since this morning. Steve and Tony were sure Bruce was holding it in by now but would do something about it later. Right now, Steve had to comfort his baby bundle in his arms. “Baby boy it’s okay.. do you not want your surprise? It’s omay if you don’t” Steve quickly added the last bit, scared the baby would think he and Tony would be mad at Bruce for him not being excited. But it’s was too late. Bruce’s face paled as he heard Steve’s words. ‘Surprise’.. meaning presents, meaning Buba and Daddy wasted their money on a stupid, useless baby who couldn’t even control his own age.

Steve was gonna Say something else but the elevator doors slowly opened, revealing the friendly looking delivery man. Steve signed the papers and whatnot while Bruce was on his hip, facing away from the man. Steve wasn’t sure if he noticed that he was captain America or not or that he didn’t care because he didn’t say anything about it and normally people did. 

After the man had left and Steve had all the boxes and packages in the living room, Tony emerged from the bathroom and walked over to Bruce and Steve, straight past the boxes and instantly kissing Steve on the lips, then going to Bruce and taking him out of Steve’s arms. 

 “Looky baby boy! Your presents are finally here!” He bounced the baby who only whined and hid his face into the crook of his neck. Tony looked at the head of curled confused, then back up at Steve who shrugged and picked the smallest box out of the stack. Steve guessed it was either the pacifiers or the onesies. “What’s up my love?” Tony kissed his ear and Bruce shook his head. Tony then shrugged and sat down, Steve following with the box. 

Tony sat Bruce so he was across his lap, his legs out infront of him as Steve sat by his feet (The spot wasn’t very far away from Tony as Bruce was rather short). 

Steve lightly placed the box onto the baby’s lap, nudging it a bit closer. Bruce sniffled (he wasn’t crying)  and then looked at the box, picking it up and slowly and carefully opening it. Tony tried to encourage the baby but he only seemed to go slower. That really struck a nerve on both Tony and Steve. 

After a while of Bruce getting slower and slower, he finally pushed the box away and got out of Tony’s lap, going on all fours and crawling off into the corner of the room, he back to the adults as his knees came up to his chin. 

“Baby?” Steve looked so fused and somewhat scared at Tony, who looked the exact same. “Baby what’s wrong?” Tony went over to him and sat next to him, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. “Why didn’t you open it?” 

Steve had placed the box back into the pile, sitting next to Bruce and holding his hand. 

“W-waste Of-of money!” Bruce studdered out, gripping Steve’s hand as he fought back the erge to cry. 

“Waste of- oh god no! No Brucie that’s- no. Bruce you would never be a waste of money!” It clicked for Steve at Tony’s words. Bruce really thought he was a waste of money?! And if anything, Bruce thought he came with a price tag?! God if Steve could, he would go back in time and give that Brian Banner a piece of his mind! 

“Bruce we would never think like that. We love you and will do anything to keep you happy, okay?” At the words ‘you’, Steve tapped on Bruce’s shoulder ever so lightly as if he was the most delicate China in the world. And Bruce was delicate and deserved nothing other than happiness and a good life. 

“I’m-im Sorry!” Bruce whined and shook his head, leaning into Steve’s shoulder and sniffling. Steve shook his head and picked the baby up 

“Nothing to be sorry for, bear” Steve kissed the top of the baby’s head as he walked into their room and placed him onto the bed, Tony just behind them and once Bruce was out of Steve hold, he pulled the baby from under his underarms to lay ontop of his stomach, kissing his curls and Bruce wrapped his fingers around Tony’s thumbs. Steve then went back into the living room and pulled the biggest box into the room, clearing space as he went. 

“I think, the first thing we should make is Brucies crib, don’t you think Tony?” Steve said to them both really as he started to upen the cardboard packaging. Tony nodded from under Bruce, who’s face was lit up in excitement (his very first crib?! Bruce’s own crib! That’s amazing! He wanted to build now!). 

“Oh yes we should make it right this second!” Tony said in a posh, deep voice, sitting up so the nod giggling baby was in his lap “but first me and Brucie want to watch you and cheer you on!” Tony then lifted Bruce’s arms (as he was still gripping the adults thumbs) in a victory-type-dance, making Bruce giggle more and wiggle around in Tony’s lap, as if dancing along. “Let’s go Daddy, let’s go!” Tony sing singed as he waved Bruce’s arms around, making Bruce laugh fully. Steve not to far behind the baby. 

“Your all the support I need!” He went over to the baby and Tony, kissing them both on the cheek and then getting back to work on fixing up the soon to be crib for his baby. 

“So baby boy, how are you?” Tony said into the baby’s ear, who giggled and wiggles his fingers around Tony’s thumb. 

Bruce gurgled baby gibberish (Something along the lines of ‘something something buba!”to Tony’s ears) and Tony just nodded and smiled. 

“That’s great Brucie! Now say buba is the best!” Tony rearranged the baby so he was still sitting in his lap but facing him now. Fingers still around thumbs. 

“Buba *Baby Gurgles* bes’!” She smiled confident that he got it right. And who could say no to that smile and chubby cheeks. 

“That’s amazinf Brucie! Your so good at speaking!” He cooed as Bruce blushed and giggled, hiding his face into the adults chest. 

* 

After a while of Tony, Steve and Bruce (though mainly Bruce passed the adults things that they asked for) had finished the crib and it looked adorable. Bruce squealed happily as they all stepped back (Bruce was on the floor, on his bum) and looked at it. 

“Time for bed, baby!” Tony said happily as the baby nodded quickly and put his arms up for the brunet to take him. The scientist obliged and picked him up and Steve went through the other boxes and grabbed a onesie and pacifier (both Captian America because duh). Tony then brought the baby into the bathroom, helped Bruce the baby’s teeth and then lay him down onto the bed, leaving him there for a second. 

And as soon as Tony left, incame Steve with his onesie and pacifier ready for the baby. Steve brought the paci up to his baby’s lips and his took it hesitantly, sucking it slightly to get her the hear rhythm and then came the suckling noises as Steve undressed the baby from the loose shirt and sweats and into the onesie. Steve mentally had a heart attack at the cuteness of the tired little laying down on the bed in the onesie. 

“Come on, big guy. Beddy Bye now” He smiled and picked  the baby up, pulling the hood over the baby’s curls who pushed it back down and giggled. Steve smiled at him brightly and then placed the baby into the crip, croutcjung down infront of it as he smiled at the awe eyed baby. 

“You like it baby?” To which Bruce nodded. Then, the baby looked up and gasped last the pacifier. Steve then grinned and turned it on,  a slow and calm tune started to play and the baby grinned and did the most adorable huff huff laugh form behind his paci. 

“We have a winner.” Steve said to himself really and rubbed the baby’s back as he put his arm through the bars. Bruce nodded slightly as he looked up at it. 

Suddenly and slowly income Tony who had something behind his back. He brunet crouched next to the blond and smiled. 

“Baby boy.. buba has something for you” Tony’s original words were gonna be surprise but he felt the baby wouldn’t want that to be said. 

Bruce looked at Tony in confusion. Then, from behind Tony’s back emerged a white lamb with a stitched on smile and closed eyes. It looked peaceful in Tony’s hold and Bruce wanted it! The baby reached for the lamb through the bars and made him pictjed whining noises. 

“Alright alright.. what are you gonna name it Brucie?” Tony said as he watched the baby inspect it in his own hold. 

“Nora!” Bruce said and smiled behind his paci. Nora was already his favourite thing in the world (Just before the paci bopping in his mouth.) 

“Thats an amazing name for him-“ Steve started but got interrupted 

“her! Nora girl!” He hugged Nora close to his chest and rocked himself and the lamb. 

“Right baby boy. Of course! Nora is a girl!” Steve fake face palmed and stroked the baby’s curls through the crib bars. “You so adorable” Steve commented and Bruce just giggled and laid down, grabbing the blanket Tony had magically placed into the crib while Bruce wasn’t looking, and pulling it over his body. Nora tucked under his chin. 

“Goin’ night night now!” Bruce yawned and closed his eyes. 

Tony and Steve said their good nights then climbed into their bed across from the crib and fell asleep them selves.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Tony and Steve woke up to quiet babbling from the crib they (Steve and Tony) finished yesterday. Both men sat up and watching silently as the baby in the crib laid on his back, babbling as he made Nora move around in a walk like motion above his face. 

Bducd continued to babble as Tony and steve held in their giggles and coo’s. Bruce then turned onto his side to reveal his bed head of messy curls and squealed happily, sitting up and putting his arms up towards the adults. 

“Baba! daddy!” He giggled as Steve got out of bed first and went to pick the baby up. 

“No!” Bruce said, giggling as he pulled his blanket over his head. Tony chuckled and stood next to Steve, pulling the blanket down 

“Boo!” Tony and Bruce said together and they all laughed. Bruce then put it over his head again, this time Steve pulled it down. 

“I got you!” He called and lifted the baby, putting him on his hip and then spinning him. Bruce squealed as he was spun around, Tony watched and chuckled, leaving the bedroom to start on pancakes. 

“Daddy!!” Bruce screamed out in joy and Steve stopped, not wanting the baby to get sick. Steve then giggled along with the baby and kissed his salt and pepper curls. 

“Oh I’m dizzy now baby! Let’s go back to sleep” Steve the dropped his head and did a fake snoring noise, Bruce trying to copy him. Steve then startled ‘awake’ again and giggled, then going into the living room. As they got there, Steve saw that one of the bigger boxes were missing. 

“Tony?” Steve called out and placed Bruce onto the floor, to which he crawled after his daddy, giggling as he put Nora inside of his onesies collar so she didn’t get dirty. 

“Tony one of the packages are- being made right now” Steve’s confused face turned into a smile ad the hulk highchair was made in the kitchen. Steve would be lying if he said it didn’t fit the kitchen very well because it made their floor 2 times as nice, in Steve’s opinion. 

Bruce crawled in and saw the highchair, then squealing happily and crawling quickly over to Tony, who picked him up and kissed him on the ear. 

“Now That thats made, Brucie, we can make as much of a mess as we want when eating!” Tony grinned and Bruce happily agreed with that. Steve just shook his head fondly. New rule, don’t give Tony Stark a baby and don’t let him give that baby free will to make a mess of food. Scratch the last bit, just don’t give Tony a baby. But do. Really do give him one.  

“Oh god, don’t put ideas into my baby’s head There Stark” Steve flicked the man on the temple and his back his giggles at Bruce’s laugh and replaced it with a shit eating grin. 

“Your baby’s? I swear, we raised this beast togethah!” He said the last bit in a Western accent, making Bruce throw his head back with laughter. 

“Silly Baba!” Bruce said as he got over his laughter. Steve nodded and sat down to the left of the Highchair. 

“I know, I’m sooooo silly!” He smiles and placed Bruce into the chair, putting the table bit in and strapping him in without Bruce knowing. 

Bruce pulled Nora out of his onesie and shoved it in Steve’s face, who got a bit of fluff in his mouth and had to spit it out, making Bruce laugh. Bruce then went to spit as well, not in a mean way, but hit go copy daddy. 

“Oh nononono!”Steve covered his mouth as he spat, Bruce giving him a confused look as he spat into the super soldiers hand. “We don’t spit baby.” He tapped him on the nose and got up to wash his hand off. Bruce was just confused. 

“You- you did it, Daddy!” Bruce stuttered and pointing at him as he sat back down. Steve’s face went to realisation and he chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I had Nora’s fluff in my mouth, baby! I had a reason to! And I have to angle it away, didn’t I? So we only spit if it’s aimed away from someone and if we have to!” Tony listened in from the stove as he made the pancake mixture shape like little people for Bruce. 

“Oh.. sorry daddy” That made sense! Daddy always had a way of explaining things to Bruce when he didn’t understand things. 

“No need to apologise baby, it was a mistake and that’s okay! Because everyone makes mistakes in life!” He kissed him in the head and Tony served out the pancakes, Tony fed Bruce and ended up getting it everywhere. 

* 

After breakfast was over with, they all started to play with some of the dolly’s Steve and Tony got. It came with a giant house and little parts for that very house. It came with a family of 4, A mommy, A daddy, A baby and a little girl. Bruce had the baby, Tony had the Daddy and Steve had the mommy. And god did Tony laugh so much that he was crying at Steve’s face when Bruce passed him the doll. 

Half way through play time, Bruce had an idea and tugged on Steve’s sleeve, to which the soldier put his dolly down and smiled at the baby. 

“Hey baby boy, What’s up?” He hugged Bruce tightly when he placed himself in his lap. Tony was now looking at them as he pretended to feed the baby dolly a milk bottle. 

“Baff!” Bruce grinned and pointed towards the bathroom, Steve and Tony shared and look before both shrugging. Steve picked the baby up and put him onto his hip, Tony following as he carried Bruce into the bathroom, placing him down onto the floor where Bruce leant on the bath as he knelt down on the ground. 

“Okay Brucie, let’s turn on the-“ Steve turned the tap on and out came the water, spraying both Bruce and Steve with mildly warm water. “Oh shit!” Steve let slip as he pulled Bruce away, who was laughing his curly hair off at the way Steve was reacting. 

Steve tried to turn it off but it only started to spray more, making it harder for Steve. 

Tony, after getting the towels out from the airing cupboard, came and quickly turned it off, then letting out a snort as he took in the sight of Soaked Bruce and Soaked Steve. 

Bruce continued to laugh and crawled over to Tony and Steve, leaning on Tony’s leg and said genius picked him up and put him into his hip. 

“You can’t trust daddy with anything, can you?” He grinned and stripped Bruce off as Steve went to go change, then putting the baby into the water, putting in bubbles and whatnot 

* 

The bath was fun but.. let’s just say there was a big mess that Baba and Daddy had to clean up while Brucie was asleep 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if u what more of this but if you do, please comment and stuffz because it helps me out a lot as then I know to continue this!


End file.
